1. Field
Embodiments relate to a paste for solar cell electrodes and a solar cell prepared using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fossil fuels, e.g., oil and coal, are not renewable. Thus, solar cells utilizing sunlight as an alternative energy source have attracted attention. A solar cell may generate electric energy using the photovoltaic effect of a p-n junction which converts photons into electricity. In the solar cell, a front electrode and a rear electrode may be formed on a front surface and a rear surface, respectively, of a semiconductor wafer or substrate with the p-n junction. Then, the photovoltaic effect of the p-n junction may be induced by sunlight entering the wafer. Electrons generated by the photovoltaic effect of the p-n junction may provide an electric current flowing outside the solar cell through the electrodes. A standard for evaluating solar cell quality is conversion efficiency. The conversion efficiency of the solar cells is a value that indicates a conversion amount of incident light into electrical energy. The conversion efficiency may be expressed as a ratio of maximum output to incident energy.